SHIPWRECKED SIX
by emz-and-vix
Summary: Bella, ALice and Rose have been forced into some marriages which none of them want, they must travel to America by boat, but when a storm hits and all is lost, they are stranded alone on an island with three gorgeous guys, wat will happen between the six?


**HEY IT IS VICKY AND EMZ AGAIN, WE WROTE THIS AGES AGO FOR SCHOOL, WE KIND OF LIKED IT THOUGH SO WE CHANGED ALL THE NAMES AND WE'RE GOING TO CONTINUE ON WITH IT.... THIS STORY IS ALSO ON VICKY'S OTHER ACOUNT SO IF U C IT, DONT WORRY, IT WAS ME(VIX)! **ITS ABOUT BELLA ROSE AND ALICE, LADIES OF THE QUEENS HOUSEHOLD BEING FORCED INTO SOME TERRIBLE ARRANGED MARRIAGES BY THEIR FATHERS, THEY MUST TRAVEL TO AMERICA BUT ON THE WAY WHEN A STORM HITS, EVERYTHING IS LOST. UNTIL THE GIRLS SEE THE GODS OF MEN RIGHT IN THE SAME SITUATION AS THEM. BUT WHAT CONTROL COULD SOME WELL MANERED LADIES SUCH AS THEMSELVES HAVE AS THEY ARE STRANDED ALONE ON THESE ISLANDS WITH THESE INCREDIBLY SEXY MEN, ALL TOO THEMSELVES... CAN THEY RESIST THEIR CHARMS AND THEIR HEARTS, OR WILL THEIR POSITIONS IN SOCIETY REJECT THEM?

**The Shipwreck**

I had never seen, heard or smelt anything like it. My whole body was shaking from fear even though I was in my chamber. I could hear people screaming above me. I could not resist but to go upstairs and see what was happening for myself. I should have never left my chamber however. I lifted myself off my double bed and started to walk over to the stairs. I carefully placed a foot on the step; it creaked very loudly and got louder and louder as I put my whole body weight on it. I made my way up carefully trying not to get my feet too wet as there was water dripping down the stairs. Apart from screaming all you could hear was the slow, steady dripping of water coming down the stairs. It was like I was in my Grandma's old castle, so spooky and mysterious. I was almost at the top when I heard something that sounded like a drum, it was going faster and faster. What was it? People running around upstairs, no, it was my heart beat drumming in my ears.

I just got to the top of the stairs. Now there were even more sounds, crying people, the howling wind, in and out like you had just stepped on a cat's tail. Every time the thunder rang in the sky I would hear a hair raising shriek. Finally there was the crashing coming from the sea, and the monster bashes of the tsunami waves banging against the little, weak, toothpick of a ship. After I had taken in all the sounds I looked up. All I saw was the sky, so lifeless and black. There were big, rolling, rain clouds, rushing over us like they didn't even care we were underneath them. Then I looked down at the deck. It was covered in water, I didn't care if I got my gown wet now, I don't think it mattered anymore. Everyone who went any faster than a slow walk slipped over, every few seconds a sailor or two would slip.

As I walked forward through the cold, black water, the maids cam rushing over to me, "My lady, my lady, you should not be here. Please go back to your chamber and for heaven sake stay calm and stay sayyeefe!" her sentence turned to a shriek as my second maid slipped over on to her. I ignored them both and started to walk forwards again. I had just noticed the foul smell that was coming from the deck. I guess it was the wet wood and all the sweating people that were running around. There was also the fact that so many people were vomiting over the sides. I tried to ignore the stench and walked on to a clean area near the side. Well at least I tried to get over there, there were so many people running around it was like a rhino in a china shop.

I looked in the black sea. I saw my reflection skimming over the water. At least my hair was still in good shape and my dress still looked good on the top half on my body. Looking at the reflection reminded me of my childhood when we went all the way to Cornwall. I was only six and so of course I was playing with my brother in my little canoe. Suddenly white froth from a wave crashed over the side of the boat and I turned my brain back onto reality. I looked on trying to find some land however, with this light I could not see anything and so I turned around to go back to the stairs. I suddenly noticed that the water level on the boat had rose, as now the water was up to my ankles. I took my shoes off and plunged my feet back into the ice bath. I tried to walk forward but the weight of the gown made it so difficult. I lifted it up above my knees, very rude I know, and lifted my feet high above the water to move as quickly as possible.

"Everybody, brace yourselves, we're heading towards some rocks." I turned around to see who was talking. It was the captain. Now I knew it was urgent, I tried to get to the Captain as fast as it could. I could not see him and so I tried to see the rocks we were supposedly going to hit. I could not though as the mast and the sails were in the wrong way. "Everybody get out of my way if you don't want to die. If you want to live go to your cabin so my crew can do their jobs. O.K, Now move!"

The rest of his sentence drifted away as I drifted into a trance. All I could hear was "DIE, DIE!" constantly repeating in my head. Surely this was not the end of my life I am merely a twenty year old lady of the Queen's house hold. Suddenly, everything came back to me as I heard someone talking to me. Well actually more like yelling. He was a sailor "My lady please go to your cabin, it is not safe up here. Luckily you just missed the first lot of rocks we passed." He helped me up and I walked forwards. "NO! I want to help." Now I did not care what the sailors or the captain or anyone said. I was not going to die.

Surprisingly there were still many people on the deck. Everybody was still shouting. I felt like my ear drums were going to break. I put my hands on the roughed wood on the side of the ship to help me balance myself. I was trying to find the Captain. I was shouting as loud as I can, but I guess he wouldn't hear me anyway. Everyone on board was shouting about something. Finally he got to me "My lady please, we have been lucky as to avoid the first lot of rocks but there is another lot coming up. They are huge and I do not think we will be able to dodge these ones. Now if you could excuse me my lady, I must turn the sails."

I could actually see these rocks. They were big and black, almost as big as my chamber. The ship suddenly turned right and everyone screamed and fell on the ground. A few barrels and crates fell on their sides and cracked open. They were filled with medicines and herbs; they stank of that ointment I got when I was eight. It was to cure my chicken pox. I looked around me and saw that the deck was virtually empty now. I suppose everyone had gone to their chambers. This time I was not going to try to be brave but I was going to do the smart thing and go to mine too. I tried to half swim through the water it was all good until I fell down the stairs. When I stopped at the bottom I thought my leg was broken. This could not be though because I would be screeching with pain. I walked the last few passes and opened my door and locked the door behind me.

I slowly turned and saw my friends Lady Alice and Lady Rosalie sitting on my bed. They were gripping each other tightly shaking with fear. I joined the group hug, tears started to roll down all our faces. They were all salty like the sea we were about to be lost into. The silence was then broken by Alice, "Are we going to die Lady Bella?" Alice was the youngest of us three. She was only sixteen years old. "No, we are not going to die. Anyway I don't think we are going to hit. I saw the rocks ages ago and maybe we have passed them already." The other two agreed and we all wiped up our tears with our new silk handkerchiefs that the Queen had given us, just before we had departed London. "Maybe we should go back to the deck and see what's happening." Rose got up and walked towards the black oak door.

As she unlocked the door, I heard a high pitched shriek. Even I jumped this time, with Lady Alice still in my arms. But that noise was nothing compared to the next noise. It sounded like a cannon firing at war. That was it we had hit the rocks. I walked over to Rose and prepared the two what we were going to do next. "Ladies listen to me. We are not going to panic. If we have been hit by the rocks, water is flooding into the ship right now. We must not get trapped down here alright. We will swim up the stairs and then dive off the ship. Now I will count down from 10. 10, 9, 8..."Every second I was talking the water level was rising. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I pushed off hard from the ground and so did Rose. Wait, I forgot. Alice can't swim. I turned back and put my hand in the water. I felt around until I felt something. I grabbed and pulled. "Ali thanks goodness, your safe! Now get up there." I pushed her as hard as I could. She managed to grab the chandelier and swung herself through the water to the stairs.

Now it was my turn to get up. I tried to kick off like before, but I just didn't have the energy left in me. If only there was some way I could get lighter. There was though, my gown. I ripped the velvet front of and took of the pearls and cage skirt. It felt so good to be able to breathe again. I pushed off and did a light breast stroke up the stairs where I found my friends. "Right, let's dive into the sea now; otherwise we will be sucked down to the bottom of the sea when the ship sinks." We all held hands and jumped. It was terrifying jumping into what looked like nothingness. As I was in the air I could taste the salty air in my mouth and I could feel the cool winter air rushing over my face. I felt like a seagull flying over the sea, so light. SO FREE!

Splash! All three of us fell in to the sea like we were one human bomb. I noticed that we weren't alone; there were many others all huddling together for warmth. They didn't stay together for long though because the waves would come up every few seconds and give everyone a mouth full of water. I knew this would not happen to the three of us. We would stick together till death. I had actually stopped for a second to think about the situation we were in. I mean what were the chances of this happening? A few hours ago I was tucked up in bed with my hot water bottle and new white dress. Now look at us, barely surviving, and freezing cold in the Atlantic Ocean. I was so scared, more than that I was terrified. Now I knew how my late mother felt when she was stuck at sea. Surely I was not going to have the same fait as her. Well I probably was, this was the only ship going to America in six months. I know I am only making things sound worse than they actually are, but I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my whole life.

Oh, by the way. My name is Lady Bella Swan. Me and my two best friends were over to AMerica to be married to a bunch of jerks we had never even met before. Typical right? Well at least that could get postponed for a little bit...

After I had ran the whole situation through my head I noticed that the ship had almost gone completely under water. "Lady's I know how you are feeling right now, but things are about to get a whole lot worse. The ship is going to suck all who are in the water right down. WE will not though, when it is completely under water all of us will kick as hard as we can. Okay. I believe in you both!" Of course I was telling the truth about the ship sinking but I just didn't believe we would make it through this. I felt so weak; all my energy had gone into staying above the water surface.

"Now!" we all started to kick as hard as we could, I don't think anybody else had noticed that the ship was sinking. I saw people going under water and not coming back up. I felt so stupid for not telling them all before. I also felt so small and useless, not being able to help any of them. Luckily for me the other two girls had a serious will to live. They were kicking like mad and they were still holding on to my hands as hard as they could. I think Alice's mother would be proud of her, seeing her like this, as was I. Now I realised just what I had to live for. I had kicked like I never kicked before. I rose right above the water and when I saw what I had come up to I froze.

My life was never going to be the same... his eyes had me transfixed.

**OH WELL YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW, SO WHO IS THE GUY.... OH WELL YOU PROBS ALREADY KNOW SO, YEP IT IS EDWARD HIMSELF IN ALL HIS ADONIS GLORY. SO, WHAT HAPPENS NOW? IS EVERYONE ELSE DEAD...?**

**REVIEW!**

**X**


End file.
